


A New Friend

by Lunarium



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Comedy, Drabble, Gen, Painting comes to life, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: Johnny Robot drew himself a new friend.





	A New Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxjar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/gifts).



“A robot can’t draw!” 

“This one did, Cletus. Scribbled himself a friend.” 

“And you’re telling me the painting came to life?” 

“Yessiree. That paintbrush belonged to an old witch. She used to give out best treats on Halloween until them black cars came and took away her cats. She’s been cursing the town left and right and center since!” 

“And what of the painting?” 

“A terror! What’d’ya expect? But oh Johnny Robo’s as loyal as a dog! Bite yar head off if ya so much as looked at them the wrong way!” 

“God!” 

“How you suppose I lost me leg?”


End file.
